Hemodialysis-related infections and adverse patient outcomes continue to be associated with contaminated fluids often arising from biofilm formation in the tubing of hemodialysis systems. Currently available reagents to disinfect fluid delivery lines are either hazardous to humans, unpleasant to work with, environmentally unsafe, or corrosive to expensive hemodialysis equipment at the required contact times. Biomedical Developmental Corporation is developing a unique disinfectant to improve the quality of water and dialysate circulating through hemodialysis systems. The disinfectant is biocidal against a broad spectrum of organisms and operates as a biofilm reducing agent in clinical water delivery systems. Preliminary studies demonstrate that the disinfectant is an effective antimicrobial, non-toxic, environmentally safe, and inexpensive to produce. This study will determine the feasibility of using the disinfectant for hemodialysis fluid delivery systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: In 1996, there were around 2,700 dialysis centers in the U.S. treating approximately 235,000 patients who required maintenance dialysis to survive. This unique disinfectant offers a commercial alternative to current products that are dangerous to healthcare workers and patients, corrosive to equipment, or environmentally unsound.